


lift your hips for me, love

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: Jon could see the way her face had flushed, cheeks reddened both from the pleasure of his touch and from at the sight of him kneeling between her parted thighs.





	lift your hips for me, love

Jon could see the way her face had flushed, cheeks reddened both from the pleasure of his touch and from at the sight of him kneeling between her parted thighs.

They had undressed each other with a wanton willingness that betrayed their desperation, peeling away layers of wedding finery until they had left a path of clothing messily discarded across the room. His deft fingers had slid through the knots of her bodice knowingly, undoing her stays until the whalebone corset unspooled beneath his hands and fell away.

Sansa had watched as he worked, crooking his fingers around the banding of her smallclothes and pulling until the lace unfurled and fell away; unwrapping her as one might do with a parcel. He kissed the slope of her knee before allowing his deft fingers to continue their work, unbuckling her stockings one by one in a dance both slow and deliberate, dragging the cloth down her slender thighs until they pooled at her ankles. 

Jon had been careful to kiss each leg in turn, his mouth firm as it followed the gentle curve of ankle and knee until he reached her slender thighs, glad to be rid of the garment that had once impeded his kisses, and dared to venture between them.

His body was firm upon hers, his hips leaning into the cradle of hers as easily  as if he were already inside of her. She could feel his unburdened weight as he gave himself over fully to her, all muscle and strength, so solid that she was sure she could feel every inch of him against her.

Jon kissed her, all the desire he had caged for so many months springing forth, wanting her so badly that it took every ounce of restraint within him not to lay her down and rut into her until she was breathless and he spent between her legs.

His mouth carved a path across her, following the curves and realms of her body with a thread of hot, open-mouthed kisses. Her belly trembled with delectation as his tongue ran across its smooth plains, circling her navel before endevouring to the bones of her hips so that her legs butterflied open, allowing he venture between them.

A flicker of confusion passed over her face as his lips grazed across her inner thigh and made her start with surprise, the mounting heat that had arisen between her thighs growing so hot that she could feel sweat begin to bead at her brow.

Jon held her by the hips and pulled her across the furs, all stripling strength and enthusiasm, as easily as though she weighed the same as a sack of grain. His touch was feather light against her, softer even than the vestal kiss they had shared before the Septon and the Queen. 

“Gods.” he whispered. She could feel the vibration of the word against her thighs. She was soft and wet as a ripe peach, but all the more sweet.

Jon was looking at her intently eying the most private part of her as though trying to commit her to memory with lips and eyes and ravishing tongue. He had only had her this way a few times, but never bare as a babe before him, slick and pink and puckered.

His lips closed around her in a soft pucker, his teeth teasingly nibbling at her inner thighs, as he dragged his fingers across her body. He could feel her tremble beneath his languid touch and her nails dug into his back with all the wildness of the wolf she was.

Her toes curled against his back as she fluttered, her back arching so that his face was unintentionally pressed deeper against her sweet cunt. He knew she was close from the way her hips bucked and her moans became erratic, her hand fisting in his dark curls. 

His lips parted, lapping at her as though she were a ripe fruit and he trying to catch any juice that escaped him and he could feel her grow untenably taut beneath him, one hand fisting in his dark hair and the other in the sheet.

Like an arrow being loosed she hummed beneath him, the rigidity of her body melting away as she turned to liquid beneath his touch. He smiled to himself, still tasting her upon his lips, and wondered what Lady Brienne would think of them now as she stood just beyond the door.

When he pulled her, boneless and sated, upon his chest and kissed her Sansa blushed at the taste of herself upon his lips, feeling wanton and bold to have enjoyed it. His cock was hard as Valyrian steel as their hips met and rocked together and he let out a choked moan at the sudden presence of her soft palm. 

“You taste so sweet.” said Jon, his hips bucking forward at the sensation of her touch. “My sweet girl.”

She glowed with pride and kissed him, her tongue twisting as his had once done between her legs, and offered a coquettish look. She jutted her hips forward and he moaned again. Even with closed eyes he knew what she was doing as the bed shifted and creaked with the movement of another person, and he could feel her hot tongue against his straining cock. 

When he opened his eyes she grinned at him and spoke, “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from Ignite Me by Tahereh Mafi


End file.
